


Nocturnal Bloom

by sweetmelody_ifnt



Series: Fantasies in WooGyuland [2]
Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: M/M, PWP without Porn, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, first time sexual interaction between the boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 08:44:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9540290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetmelody_ifnt/pseuds/sweetmelody_ifnt
Summary: Your first is mine.





	

The thing started with a simple but unexpected  _'I'm ready'_  from Sunggyu, and Woohyun almost choked on his dinner when he read the words in his boyfriend's message.

` Handsomehyun: Ready for what? `

` Gyutie: You know what Hyunnie. `

` Handsomehyun: Gyu don't make me misunderstand things. `

` Gyutie: No, you don't. I'm ready. I want it. `

` Handsomehyun: You sure? `

` Gyutie: Yup. Mine? Mom and dad won't be home tonight. `

` Handsomehyun: Okay. I'll be there soon. Wait for me! `

` Gyutie: Okay. See ya. `

The raven hurriedly finished his meal and ran out of the house after shouting aloud he would stay over at his Sunggyu hyung's house for his mother to know; the whole neighborhood could even hear it but he did not care, he was busy with the mission getting to his boyfriend's mansion as fast as possible.

Around half an hour later, Woohyun appeared at Sunggyu's doorstep panting hard. As if expecting his arrival, Sunggyu opened the door for him just seconds later. He looked quite nervous, but still found the courage to grab the younger and drag him into the house without uttering a word. Of course he had made sure to have the door locked properly for their private business.

They settled on the couch with Woohyun sitting beside Sunggyu quietly. The older was fidgeting in his spot with a red face while Woohyun was staring at him intensely. Sunggyu was anxious about their first time having sex, so did him, but this was his lover's decision after all, he could not bring himself to reject the proposal.

In fact, he did want to do it, he actually wanted to spend a night with his boyfriend and have sexy moments with him long ago. They had had many chances before but he had been hesitant about the whole situation and afraid that neither of them was ready. Now he finally got his endearing boyfriend asking him to move to their next step, a really big step in their relationship, he would not let him down.

"Gyu I'm asking you again, are you sure you want to do it?" Woohyun held the other's shoulders and turned him to look into his eyes. "I won't do anything if you're not ready, I can wait as long as you want." His thumbs caressed the rosy cheeks lovingly.

Sunggyu shook his head and gazed up at him shyly. "It's not fair for you Hyunnie. You always show me how much you love me yet I'm stupid enough to let you hang on so long."

The brunet looked like he was on the verge of crying, so Woohyun brought him into his embrace and rocked their bodies gently to calm the male down. "Baby you're making me doubt myself more. I love you, I love you so much, I’m willing to do anything for you but I don't want to hurt you."

"No! Hyunnie... I know you won't hurt me. I believe you will make me feel good. And I want you to experience the same, too." Sunggyu convinced the other using his glassy puppy eyes, he looked vulnerable yet so irresistible that Woohyun could not hold back anymore. Their lips met in a second and Sunggyu sighed happily under the sweet taste of their kiss. He wrapped his arms around Woohyun's neck and straddled him as his boyfriend held his waist to keep him from falling. The two pulled away after a while to regain their breath and Sunggyu chose that moment to whisper shyly into the raven's ears, "Hyunnie... Please make love to me... I-I want you..."

Woohyun looked up at him with dark eyes, he licked his lips unconsciously as his eyes trailed along the appealing lips to the pale neck of his lover. The urge to mark the smooth skin with his love crashed down on him suddenly. He returned his gaze back to Sunggyu's expecting face and finally nodded his head to let the brunet know his approval.

"I won't stop once I start, you better prepare yourself for what's coming baby."

"Don't stop. You can do whatever you want with me. I'm all yours."

He climbed off the younger and grabbed his wrist to lead him to his bedroom. After closing the door and locking it carefully, Sunggyu gave Woohyun a back hug and buried his face in the broad back. It's safe to say that he reverted back to the shy hamster at the moment.

Woohyun chuckled at his boyfriend's cute act, "Don't be shy princess. Your prince will take good care of you."

"Shut up! I'm super nervous here." Despite his words, Sunggyu tightened his hold on the raven. "S-should we take off our clothes first?"

The raven hummed and watched amusedly as Sunggyu's slender fingers reached out to unbutton his shirt, his hands trembled slightly while doing the task. Once all the buttons came out of their place, Sunggyu hesitantly laid his palms on the expanse of Woohyun's abs, feeling the hard muscle waking the desirable flame inside him.

Woohyun let out an impatient groan and turned around to crash his lips on Sunggyu's. He moved his lips, nipping at the pink flesh and kissing Sunggyu harder. Whereas, the brown-haired boy went stiff as Woohyun kissed him more passionately. The kiss lasted for some minutes before they had to break away to catch their breath. Sunggyu blushed hard by the bold move, this kiss was really different from what he had done with his boyfriend before.

"You're such a tease baby. What to do with you, huh?"

"I'm just curious... They're always talking about your abs..."

"They?"

"The girls at school! Don't pretend you don't know they practically drool over your body. I hate it!" Sunggyu whined childishly at the memory. He was frustrated that he could not do anything to keep those annoying girls stay away from his Woohyun.

The raven laughed out loud at the pout on his lover's lips, _my hamster is jealous, how cute._ "You cutie, this idiot is for only you, and so does this sexy body," he added with a smirk as Sunggyu's face turned redder and redder.

He sat down on the bed and grabbed the older's bottom to fit properly on his lap. His shirt was long gone to somewhere in the room and Sunggyu was staring shamelessly at the muscle wonder of Woohyun, "The girls can watch me half-naked all day from afar, but only you get to have a close look and touch my body freely, right?" 

Without waiting for an answer, he leaned up to capture the lips he desired so much. "Open your mouth for me Gyu," he instructed the other and then slid his tongue inside the wet cavern of the older boy, licking and sucking eagerly like one of the scenes in the little research he did on the Internet months ago.

A soft moan escaping from Sunggyu's lips made Woohyun stop his ministration almost immediately. Sunggyu was embarrassed at the weird noise he created, but Woohyun's sincere smile encouraged him a bit, "I want to hear you Gyu, I want to hear every noise you make while I please you."

Pink dusted his chubby cheeks and his heart can’t help skipping a beat, but Sunggyu nodded at the raven's words anyway. "Let’s continue Hyunnie."

The atmosphere became more intense after some more heated kisses. Things came naturally when they got used to the situation. Sunggyu was not shy anymore as he wrapped his hands around Woohyun's neck while they share kisses. The kisses turned sloppier and their hands started roaming on each other's body.

"H-Hyunnie..." Sunggyu grabbed one of Woohyun's hands and places it on his pink nubs which are hardening under the soft material of his white shirt, "c-can you touch my nipples? It's uncomfortable here…"

His boyfriend was more than happy to comply. A funny feeling arose within him as Woohyun curiously touched the peaks with both his hands, twitching them between his fingers experimentally, his whole body trembled in pleasure just from the simple touch. However, what shocked him more was Woohyun tore his shirt open and replaced the fingers with his mouth directly on the nipples. Sunggyu moaned loudly when Woohyun bit his nubs and sucked hard making them so erect that they hurt. "Nnghh... Hyunnie... It feels so good..."

Woohyun soon got addicted to the older's little peas. He had sometimes dared to sneak a glance at the exposed skin and a couple of soft pink nubs under Sunggyu’s thin shirt before, but he never thought the said things would become so red and hard that he could not take his mouth off them. He felt an odd satisfaction looking at Sunggyu's pleasure expression while he was tending his nipples.

One of his hands caressed the smooth back while the other played with the hem of Sunggyu’s jeans. Needless to say, Woohyun was quite surprised when his fingers slipped into the piece of clothes and met the bare surface of his boyfriend’s bum. Sunggyu was sure a naughty boy, he did not bother wearing underwear in the area of his room, especially when he had already known Woohyun would take it off sooner or later. And the raven would not miss the chance to enjoy the moment. He got rid of all the things that still clung on Sunggyu quickly to have a better access to the sexy body of his lover.

Sunggyu became a moaning mess as Woohyun advanced with his touch at the sensitive parts of his body. His mouth was working diligently on his nipples while his hands squeezed his round ass and caressed his things, the sensation was too good that he wondered why on earth he only agreed to sleep with his boyfriend now. Their first moments seemed awkward but they were not disgusting like what he had witnessed on the screen. Woohyun was doing a good job in touching him, pleasing him, and suddenly he wanted to make his boyfriend feel good, too.

"H-Hyunnie...w-wait..."

"Yes?" Woohyun was confused when Sunggyu told him to stop, still he did as requested and looked up at the older waiting for an explanation.

"C-Can I do it? I-I...I want to please you, too…"

The brunet knew his face was burning red but he could not care more. The expectant look from Woohyun fueled his motivation, so he was determined to try something new, something he got from reading instructions for couples' first time on the Internet to make his man desire him more.

Sunggyu gently pushed his younger lover to lie down comfortably on the bed, he leaned down and pasted his lips on the tan neck. He gave the skin open-mouthed kisses, licked and sucked all the way down to the well-built chest, making sure to leave some marks here and there. The brunet knew he was doing well basing on the other's satisfied grunts, but this was not enough for him since he had not reached his target yet.

He fumbled with Woohyun’s jeans for a while and, finally, managed to take off the pair along with the boxers. The long cock sprang out of its confines making Sunggyu stunned, though he quickly hid his embarrassing excitement away and turned his attention back to the mission. He took a hold of Woohyun's length and stroked it slowly.

"H-Hyunnie your cock is so big...it is amazing to feel it become so hard just for me."

"Suck it Gyu. I want your hot mouth on my dick."

Sunggyu moaned as he wrapped his lips around the hard cock sucking it like a lollipop. He almost choked when Woohyun buckled his hips, making him deep-throat the younger. Not long later, he could taste the precum leaking out and decided to release the cock.

"Hyunnie...can you prepare me?" His question was barely audible, but judging on the raven's shocked expression, he must have caught it. Seconds felt like hours as he waited for the younger's agreement, which might be unnecessary.

"Okay..." His answer sounded unsure, yet Woohyun did not want to make his boyfriend upset.

Sunggyu got up from his position and reached out to grab the lube he prepared on the nightstand. "Here. Use this." He gave the bottle to Woohyun and lied down on the mattress with the raven hovering over him. "Just do it Hyunnie. I trust you."

That the older spread his legs wide for him and the sight in front of his eyes really did a thing to his throbbing dick. A shy Sunggyu was showing him his most fragile side, but it was meaningful to him to have the older believe in him so willingly. This was much better than any porn he had watched before since the subject of his desire was right here and they were going to have the best lovemaking ever.

Woohyun licked his lips and quickly settled between Sunggyu's long legs. The pink hole presented to him looked so inviting that he quickly wetted his fingers with the lube and inserted the first finger into Sunggyu's entrance. The male whimpered at the foreign intrusion, the finger moving inside his hole was making him feel hot and his walls was clenching on the digit eagerly. He reached for Woohyun’s face and brought him up for a hungry kiss while the other stretched him with two fingers already inside him. 

"Hhahh... Nnghh... Hyunnie...m-more..." His body trembled since Woohyun's fingers was doing magic to him, the three fingers thrusting and twisting inside him made him feel like he was on ninth cloud. Though his mind barely registered what was happening, his hands found its way to Woohyun’s cock again and resumed its previous task. Soon the room was filled with moans and groans as the couple immersed in preparing each other and enjoying the new sensation.

"You're so sexy and beautiful down here Gyu."

As he deemed the preparation was enough for them, Woohyun retreated his fingers and grabbed Sunggyu’s legs to wrap around his waist, making space for his cock to come in touch with the older's puckering hole. Woohyun looked at Sunggyu's face searching for any uncertainty, but all he offered in return was an ensuring smile and a firm nod.

Woohyun pushed in slowly and gasped at the tightness, the channel was so tight that it almost suffocated him. "G-Gyu relax... I can't continue if you keep clenching on me like this..."  The older looked up at him with tear-glistered eyes, "Shhh baby, you'll be fine. Just breathe and let me in." He soothed him by placing small kisses all over his face and whispering comfort words.

Sunggyu hugged his boyfriend, burying his face in the other's chest in order to calm his anxious heart. He sobbed at the burning sensation, "I-It hurts Hyunnie..."

"Hey Gyu, look at me!" He cupped his face to make him look at him properly. "It'll be okay, really, believe me you'll feel good soon."

They shared a deep kiss, and Woohyun tried his best to distract Sunggyu from the pain. He took the erect nipples back in his hands and played with them.

Sunggyu soon relaxed and immersed in the pleasure given by Woohyun's tongue and hands, and he hardly noticed Woohyun push his cock deeper into him. He broke away from the intense kiss and gasped at the feelings of being filled entirely, he had never experienced this sensation before. "S-So full... I-I... Hyunnie... oh my god Hyunnie... you're so big..."

Taking advantage of the time Sunggyu was adjusting to his size, Woohyun attacked his neck with open-mouthed kisses just like what the older had done earlier, he tried to make as many love bites as possible as if he could show off to the whole world that Sunggyu was his.

At the same time, Sunggyu was proud that he and Woohyun were finally one now, the way they were connected was so intimate that his inside burst with searing happiness. "Hyunnie... you can move now." He smiled lovingly at his boyfriend.

The same smile was plastered on Woohyun’s handsome face as he leaned down to capture Sunggyu's lips, which he sure would not get enough, and pulled his length out totally before thrusting into the wet heat again, starting their lovemaking at a low speed.

Gasps, groans turned into loud moans and high-pitched screams as everything happening inside the room became wild. The sound of skin slapping and mouth kissing echoed in the small space as the two teenagers moved in sync under the light of the moon.

"Ughh... you're so tight Gyu..."

"There…harder...faster...please Hyunnie..."

Woohyun slammed into Sunggyu fast and deep hitting his prostate dead on while the older was rendered to a babbling mess with his eyes closed shut in bliss. His hands went down to grab his own cock, pumping it quickly to find a release. "Let me help." Woohyun's hand joined Sunggyu's with the same pace as he was moving in and out of the wet hole.

"H-Hyunnie I-I'm close... I'm gonna cum..."

"Me too. Come with me Gyu."

It did not take long for both of them to reach their orgasms. Sunggyu cried out arching his back as he spurted his sperm onto their stomachs, his first orgasm was so intense that he collapsed back on the bed with more force than expected. Woohyun came hard seconds later, released his load into Sunggyu's channel filling him to the rim. The younger pulled his soft cock out slowly and lied down beside the older. They were sticky all over, but it could be dealt with later.

"That's amazing Hyunnie." Sunggyu smiled tiredly at his boyfriend. Their first sex was mind-blowing and it was indeed the best thing that happened in seventeen years of his life.

"Yes, you're wonderful baby." The raven brought him into his arms and threw the duvet over them. He moved his sweaty bang aside and caressed his cheeks, "I’m so lucky to have you with me. I love you so much Kim Sunggyu."

Woohyun was greasy as usual but Sunggyu did not mind one bit. He intertwined their hands and responded to Woohyun’s passionate kiss wholeheartedly, "I love you too Nam Woohyun."

That night they slept in each other's embrace for the first time, a contented smile portrayed on their faces. The future was unclear for the teenager couple, but they were still young, they had a lot to learn and experience from now on. With a true love beside caring and supporting, they could overcome every obstacle and achieve a good life together. 

**Author's Note:**

> It started as a drabble and ended up being this long. The thirst for WooGyu and the motivation for writing their smut scenes are incredible...  
> Btw I hope you like it. Thank you for reading this crappy story. Please kudo or comment to encourage me to write more.  
> See you.


End file.
